mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Khameleon
Khamaleon é uma personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ela foi introduzida em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.Ela é uma sauriana da mesma raça de Reptile. Histórico Mortal Kombat II thumb|left|Segunda roupa de [[Kitana sugerindo Khameleon em Mortal Kombat II.]]Khameleon apareceu em Mortal Kombat II como a cor alternativa de Kitana no segundo jogador.Ela não faz sua aparição neste jogo,porém a mesma roupa foi dada a ela nos títulos posteriores. Mortal Kombat Trilogy Khameleon é a última fêmea de sua raça.Os Saurians,também conhecido como Raptors,eram originalmente de Earthrealm,mas uma grande guerra levou alguns deles para fora desse reino e matou o resto de seus descendentes.Eles encontraram uma nova casa em outro reino,que eles chamaram de Zaterra.No thumb|[[Khameleon em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.]]entanto,Shao Kahn finalmente os encontraram,e depois de derrotá-los em um combate mortal,ele levou essa raça à extinção e,em seguida,fundiu o reino com Outworld.Diz-se que Khameleon passou um período indefinido de tempo tentando encontrar Reptile em uma tentativa de restaurar a sua raça,apesar de que era desconhecido dela e com foco na vingança contra Shao Kahn.Khameleon finalmente encontrou Reptile e lhe contou a verdade de como Shao Kahn foi responsável pela extinção de sua raça.No entanto,Reptile caiu sob a influência do imperador mais uma vez e se voltou contra ela.Tendo falhado em suas tentativas de matar Shao Kahn,ela começou a vaguear pelos reinos pensando em uma maneira de contra atacar. Final (semi-canon) de Khameleon (Apenas Nintendo 64) A raça de Khameleon era conhecida como os saurians.Eles evoluíram há milhões de anos em Earthrealm em criaturas inteligentes,mas fugiram do seu reino natal quando foi destruído em uma batalha entre os deuses.Eles repovoaram-se em um novo reino conhecido como Zaterra apenas para ser levado à extinção por Shao Kahn quando perderam para Outworld em combate.Com Shao Kahn perto da vitória contra Earthrealm,Khameleon pode contatar a Reptile e compartilha a verdade sobre sua raça com ele. Isto transformou-o contra Shao Kahn,permitindo Khameleon liderar um ataque contra o imperador.Esta última batalha resulta no final de Shao Kahn e unificação de tudo,dando Reptile e Khameleon a chance de gerar uma nova geração de saurians que estão por vim pela frente. Biografia Reptile já pensou que era o último membro de uma raça extinta de criaturas reptilianas,até o aparecimento de Khameleon.Só ela sabe a verdade sobre sua história e escolhe o para lutar no lado de Earthrealm,fazendo os últimos sobreviventes de seus inimigos letais de sua raça. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Khameleon foi a única personagem dos jogos de luta da série Mortal Kombat que não apareceu na versão original de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.Os motivos para sua ausência permanecem desconhecidos.Porém ela aparece na versão para Nintendo Wii do jogo como uma personagem exclusiva.Durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,ela soube da grande batalha que estava para acontecer em Edenia e o dom do poder supremo que seria concedido ao vencedor.Afligida pelo fato de que Shao Kahn também estava buscando este poder,Khameleon procurou obter para si mesma de uma maneira para se vingar por tudo que o imperador e seus seguidores fizeram para que sua raça fosse extinta.Ela se junta ao lado das Forças do Bem mas morre no processo em alcançar a Pyramid of Argus. Final (non-canon) de Khameleon Pelo poder de Blaze,os olhos de Khameleon brilhavam quando ela focou sua ira sobre Shao Kahn.Othumb imperador finalmente iria pagar por destruir Zaterra e assim também faria aqueles que o serviram.A dor que ela sofreu durante a sua transformação foi excruciante e Shao Kahn pela primeira vez em sua vida pediu misericórdia.Ela não lhe concedeu nenhuma misericórdia.O poder de Khameleon transformou Shao Kahn em um Raptor,poderoso como ela,mas subserviente aos seus desejos.Ela então voltou sua atenção para seus aliados e eles também foram transformados.Mas ela perdeu o controle de seu novo poder e atacou as forças da luz também.Khameleon agora tinha sob seu comando um exército de guerreiros Raptores poderosos.O poder de Zaterra finalmente havia retornado. Biografia Shao Kahn ... Ele destruiu o reino de Zaterra:minha casa.Meu tipo é quase extinto.Eu acredito que os únicos sobreviventes são Reptile e eu.Eu passei uma vida escondida da vista,em busca de uma maneira de matar o imperador pelo que fez ao meu mundo.Parecia que tinha sido dado a mim a minha oportunidade quando Reptile concordou em unir forças e matá-lo:mas mais uma vez Reptile caiu sob a influência de Shao Kahn e se virou contra mim.Eu mal escapei com a minha vida.Por um longo tempo eu tinha perdido a esperança. Parecia que Shao Kahn era invencível.Seus aliados serviram e o protegeram,e aqueles que lutaram contra ele só pareceu fazê-lo mais forte.Era como se ele alimentasse a si mesmo em combate.Andei os reinos sem rumo,sem saber o que poderia ser feito para pará-lo.Durante minhas viagens,camuflada para esconder minha presença,eu aprendi a partir de um encontro de guerreiros que uma grande batalha iria se apresentar em Edenia.O vencedor de algum conflito seria concedido a ele um imenso poder:como a de um deus.Mais alarmante foi a menção de que o próprio Shao Kahn procurava este poder.O imperador não vai adquiri-lo.Eu vou encontrar esta arma e usá-lo para punir Shao Kahn e aqueles que o serviram.Ele vai sofrer muito por ter destruído os Raptores. Mortal Kombat (2011) Khameleon aparece em Mortal Kombat (2011) como uma personagem cameo ao lado de Chameleon na arena thumb|Aparição cameo de [[Khameleon e Chameleon em Mortal Kombat (2011).]]Shang Tsung's Courtyard. Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) thumb|left|[[Khameleon em Mortal Kombat X (Mobile).]]Khameleon aparece no jogo móvel de Mortal Kombat X como uma carta de seleção de fundo.É notável ver sua nova forma e aparência. Gameplay Khameleon pode usar os golpes especiais de Kitana,Mileena,Jade e Tanya.Em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy,o uso de habilidades alheias dependia da cor que seu nome apresentava na barra de energia (respectivamente,azul,roxo ou verde). Movimentos Especiais MKT/MKA *'Yellow Surge': Khamaleon joga uma bola de fogo no oponente.Esse ataque é similar ao de Tanya. (MKA) *'Serpent's Shadow': Khamaleon gira em torno de si mesma e aparece atrás do oponente.Esse ataque é similar ao de Jade. (MKA) *'Squarewave Punch': Khamaleon voa na direção do oponente com um soco.Esse ataque é similar ao de Kitana. (MKA) *'Venom From Above': Khamaleon desaparece e logo depois cai no oponente com um chute.Esse ataque é similar ao de de Mileena (MKA). *'Soaring Sai': Khameleon joga um sai no oponente. (MKT) *'Rolling Thunder': Khameleon se vira em forma de bola derrubando o oponente. (MKT) *'Razorang': Khameleon ataca o oponente com um boomerang. (MKT) *'Down Razorang': Khameleon ataca o oponente com um boomerang na forma horizontal. (MKT) *'Up Razorang': Khameleon ataca o oponente com um boomerang na forma vertical. (MKT) *'Blazing Nitro Kick': Khameleon ataca o oponente com um chute verde. (MKT) *'Fan Toss': Khameleon ataca o oponente com um leque. (MKT) *'Fan Lift': Khameleon ataca o oponente com uma sonda de leque levitante. (MKT) Fatalities *Os mesmos de Kitana,Jade e Mileena presumidamente. *Kreate a Fatality: Khameleon executa uma sequência mortal no oponente. (MKA) Curiosidades *Khameleon pode ser criada na versão Kreate A Fighter do jogo Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.O custo do cabelo,roupas e magias é de 20.000 moedas. *Em vários jogos da série,Khameleon é citada. *Ela é citada em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance: Se você falhar no modo Konquest,em um dos objetivos de Nitara,a tela vai dizer: You must successfully learn the Kama.Khameleon would have mastered it with ease had her culture not been clubbed by Shao Kahn ages ago. *Em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy,Khameleon não tem cor alternativa,entretanto raras vezes aparece com sua pele morena,por ser um recolor das ninjas e usar o de Jade. *Por sua aparição exclusiva em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon do Nintendo Wii,Khameleon é a única personagem do jogo em toda a série que apareceu somente na linha de consoles de uma empresa,no caso a Nintendo. *Não é preciso destravá-la para conseguir jogar com ela. *Em Mortal Kombat II,jogando com Kitana no segundo controle,ela usará uma roupa cinza,como Khameleon. *Quando Khameleon não fica semi-transparente,seu uniforme fica inteiramente cinza. *Ao contrário do que muitos pensam,Khameleon não tomou o lugar de Chameleon.Na tela de seleção de personagens na versão do Nintendo Wii para Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,Khameleon ocupa o slot da caixa vermelha de Kreate A Fighter. *Curiosamente,Khameleon aparece no modo história de Mortal Kombat (2011),mesmo não tendo sido anunciada,assim como Skarlet,que tornou-se uma DLC.Isso levou muitos fãs a imaginarem que Khameleon seria uma DLC por ela ter aparecido em Shang Tsung's Courtyard. *Khameleon aparece em Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) como uma carta de fundo. Galeria CKhameleon.jpg Khameleon Armageddon.jpg Khameleon Trilogy.JPG Khameleon01.jpg Khameleon02.jpg Khameleon03.jpg khameleon04.jpg khameleon74.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Saurian Categoria:Ninjas